


my heart is like a stallion (they like it more when it's broken)

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Breakfast Club Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, F/F, Frank Discussion about Suicide, Gen, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Slut Shaming, Strong Homophobic Language, Suicidal Thoughts, sex shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Dear Mr. Morgenstern: We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us...in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's how we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>shadowhunters breakfast club fusion</p>
            </blockquote>





	my heart is like a stallion (they like it more when it's broken)

**Author's Note:**

> i made a post on tumblr about this and, because of how popular it got, decided to follow through and write the story!! I don’t know how long it will be and, while the story will follow the basic concept and formatting of the breakfast club, it will not be an exact copy :) 
> 
> the spanish was gotten through google translate, i'm gonna ask my friend to check it out later to make sure it's accurate, but for now, if anyone notices a mistake please tell me!! i don't have a beta, but i would love one so feel free to message me if you'd be willing

_ Dear Mr. Morgenstern: _

_ We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did was wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are. What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess, and a criminal. Correct? That's how we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed. _

* * *

 

Izzy sat in the passenger’s seat, her back straight and her hands clasped and resting on her skirt-clad lap, studiously ignoring the stormy looks her mother would periodically send her way. All she had done was skip class a couple of times, it wasn’t like Maryse had never done worse. 

“Isabelle Maria, this will not be happening again, am I understood?” Maryse demanded. 

“Yes mother, I understand,” Izzy said, making sure to keep her voice carefully monotone. She didn’t want to provoke Maryse. 

“Good,” Maryse said, smirking, “I won’t allow your whoring around to taint our family’s reputation.” 

A sickly-sweet, venomous smile spread across Izzy’s lips. “You mean any worse than father’s already has?” she asked, ducking her head and peering at Maryse through the corner of her eye. 

Maryse stiffened, her jaw tensing. “Get out of my car,” she snarled. 

Izzy rolled her eyes, snorting as she opened the door and slipped out of the car. “Yes mother,” she said before closing the door and walking off with her head held high. No matter what Maryse said of her, Izzy knew she was wrong.

* * *

 

_“Cariño,_ I understand why you did it, but don’t let this happen again,” Elaine Lewis said. 

Simon ducked and shrunk into his seat.”Okay mom.” 

Elaine smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Thank you, Simon. I  _ am  _ proud of you for standing up for yourself and Raphael, you’re such a good boy. Now, before you go, will Raphael be joining us for dinner?” 

“Probably!” 

“Good, then I’ll be seeing you both tonight,” Elaine said as he struggled to get out of the car. _“Te amo, mijo.”_

_ “Yo también te quiero, mamá.” _

* * *

 

Alec was slumped in the passenger’s seat, scowling. Robert, on the other hand, had a small smile playing on his lips. “Look son,” he began, “I get it. Me and my friends used to fuck with the freaks and the fags too. The problem is that you got caught. So don’t let it happen again; no school wants a delinquent.”    
“Yeah dad,” Alec muttered. “I’ll be careful. Can I go now?” 

“Sure, sport. Get to detention, get it done, and we’ll play some football when you get out, okay?”    


Alec’s jaw tensed. “Sure dad.”

* * *

 

Clary sat in the backseat of the car, her arms crossed. 

“Honey, you be good, okay?” Jocelyn asked. 

Clary stuck her lower lip out in a dejected pout. “Sure mom,” she said. “I’m gonna just go, okay?” 

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll be here at three o’clock.” 

“Mom, I can walk home,” Clary said. “It’s not that far.” 

Jocelyn frowned. “No,” she said. “I’ll pick you up.” 

  
Clary sighed and shrugged. “Whatever,” she muttered as she got out of the car and head towards the school building for several hours of mind-numbing boredom.

* * *

 

Jace was listening to loud music as he headed towards his Saturday Detention. He paused for a moment to avoid getting hit by a car, before continuing his progression, trying to ignore that he’d be under his dad’s thumb for the next number of hours. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the prologue, the next few chapters will be much longer i promise! 
> 
> my first legit shadowhunters fic, i'm so proud!! 
> 
> anyways, the letter in the summary is almost an exact quote from the movie :) feel free to visit me at [my tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/)


End file.
